1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twister, and more particularly to an automatic twister having a foot support twistable or rotatable by a motor driving mechanism automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical twisters comprise a foot support rotatably supported on a base, to support users thereon, and for allowing the foot support to be rotated or swung or twisted by the users, to conduct various kinds of twisting exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,711 to Hwang discloses one of the typical twisters comprising a foot support rotatably supported on a base, to support users thereon, and a handle or a rocker rotatably attached to the base, and coupled to the foot support with a link, to allow the foot support to be rotated or swung or twisted by the users via the handle or rocker, and a hydraulic cylinder coupled to the foot support, to apply a resistive force against the rotational movement of the foot support.
However, such typical twisters are suitable for being used and operated by young men or stronger persons who should spend a great energy to operate and to rotate the foot support, but may not be operated by the other people.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,182 to Shih discloses another typical rotary exerciser comprising a foot support rotatably supported on a base, to support users thereon, to allow the foot support to be rotated or swung or twisted by the users. However, similarly, such typical twisters are suitable for being used and operated by young men or stronger persons, but may not be operated by the other people.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional twisters.